Dawn Tinsley
Dawn is the love interest of Tim in the BBC comedy The Office. Biography Dawn has been engaged to her high school sweetheart Lee for longer than she can remember. The two agreed to take part-time jobs at Wernam-Hogg-Lee as a warehouse worker, Dawn as a receptionist-only to gradually ease into full-time careers. Dawn's passion in life is art. She had hopes of becoming an illustrator, only to find that her job was taking over her life. Romances Tim Canterbury Tim and Dawn became friends - and maybe something more - shortly after meeting each other. Unfortunately, Dawn's engagement to Lee kept Tim at arm's length. The two have a similar sense of humour, pulling pranks on the office toady Gareth and belittling the manager David Brent behind his back. When Lee and Dawn had a fight, Tim offered her a shoulder to cry on, only to find out that she was planning on leaving. Depressed at the thought of losing the only person in the office he cared about, Tim asked Dawn out, only to find out that Dawn and Lee had patched things up, embarrassing both of them. Tim would seemingly get over Dawn and persue a relationship with a new co-worker. This made Dawn jealous, especially as Tim had become increasingly distant from her. When Lee and Dawn made plans to leave for America, Tim took the initiative, dumping his girlfriend and approaching Dawn one last time. It wasl later revealed that Dawn said no. Nearly 3 years later, Dawn and Lee came home from America to reunite with their old friends at the office christmas party. Dawn and Tim were able to keep things friendly between each other, but it was clear that Dawn wasn't happy with Lee. When Lee mentioned that Dawn had given up art for good, Tim snuck her a christmas present: an oil painting set with a note that said "Never give up". Dawn was so touched by this that she left Lee and came back to Tim. Lee Dawn and Lee have been dating since they were in school together. Presumably their relationship was a lot better than the one currently portrayed, but it is clear that the two have grown apart and are only together out of convenience. Lee is a reliable partner, but unambitious and unromantic. During the final episode, Lee's faults begin to make themselves more and more obvious to Dawn, while Tim's stands by giving her gentle encouragement. After Lee bluntly says that Dawn isn't that good at art, then tells her that they have to leave early, Dawn realises her mistake in staying with him. She then leaves Lee for Tim. Monkey Allen A warehouse worker. According to Gareth, he's attracted to Dawn even if no-one else is. Tim doubts if Monkey Allen even exists, as only Gareth seems to know him. Monkey Allen was at the christmas party, but only Gareth and a female friend knew he was there. Love Rivals Rachel Rachel was a transfer from Swindon that Tim took a liking to. His relationship with Dawn had become increasingly distant at this point, leading to some jealousy on her part. Tim begins to tire of Rachel's over-enthusiasm and dumps her at the end of series 2, only to find out that Dawn was planning on leaving for America. Category:TV Love Interests Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:The Office Love Interests